Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to charging electronic devices and, in particular, to communication between devices to determine priority of charging.
Description of the Related Art
Charging mobile devices can be a time consuming process and typically has little optimization applied. There is no consideration made for charging the lowest battery state first or applying a priority charge to the device that is using the most power by virtue of power settings or running applications.
Phones/tablets currently can provide you with a warning indication when you are at a certain percent of battery life left or when your battery is full, but there is no intelligence for the phone to tell you when you have enough power to get you through to the next time you will be able to charge your phone/tablet.
Thus, there is a need for communication between devices to determine priority of charging.